


A New Year's Eve to Remember

by PattRose



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Best Friends, Drinking & Talking, Established Relationship, Friendship, Happy, M/M, New Year's Eve, New Years, Sleepovers, Storytelling, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, cocktails
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 14:56:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5590495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone comes up with an excellent idea to celebrate New Year’s Eve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A New Year's Eve to Remember

**Author's Note:**

> I love stories about drinking and not driving, so this made a lot of sense to me.

A New Year’s Eve to Remember  
By PattRose  
Summary: Someone comes up with an excellent idea to celebrate New Year’s Eve.  
Warnings: A bunch of drunks…  
Genre: Slash-established relationship  
Rating: Teen for a kiss  
Word Count: 2501

**A New Year’s Eve to Remember**

Everyone in the bullpen was off for New Year’s Eve. It was the first time they had all been together for a holiday in a long while. Simon walked out of his office and said, “I think we should all go to the pub and have some drinks together. Then we can take cabs home so we don’t have to worry about drinking and driving.”

Blair jumped up happily and said, “Megan and I just came up with a wonderful idea that’s even better than that, Simon.”

Simon frowned and asked, “Really?”

Megan was bouncing by this time. “Sandy and I want to have a slumber party over at their house, you bring a sleeping bag, and the makings of your favorite drink. We will each make up one drink for everyone and by midnight we’re going to be drunk. We will all meet at Jim and Blair’s at 7:00. How does that sound to everyone?”

Jim asked, “Do I get a say in this?”

Blair quickly said, “Everyone already knows the house rules, Jim. It’ll be fun. You just wait and see.”

Megan shouted to everyone as they were leaving to go home, “Don’t forget your pillow along with your sleeping bag.”

“Nag, nag, nag…” Simon barked as he got on the elevator, smiling. 

Jim smiled at both Megan and Blair and asked, “When did you come up with this idea, anyhow?”

“In the break room when I was getting your coffee, man. We were just shooting the breeze and that’s what came of it,” Blair answered. 

“Bye, you two. See you at seven.” Megan walked to the elevator and Jim never wanted to kiss Blair as much as he did that moment. It was so Blair thinking up something for them all to do together. He was the best partner in the world.

*

Jim and Blair had moved all of the furniture to make room for sleeping bags and they were just about ready for company when there was a knock at the door.

Blair glanced at Jim and said, “You usually know who it is and answer before they knock.”

“I know, but Simon hates when I do that. It’s Simon,” Jim said, laughing all the way to the door. 

He opened it and Simon said, “Took you long enough.”

Jim knew he couldn’t win. Simon was followed by Rafe, Brown, Joel and Megan. They all had bags filled with goodies, their sleeping bags and pillows. Blair stood watching them all come in smiling like crazy. 

“Who would like to go first?” Blair asked. 

Simon put his bag on the counter and then took the sleeping bag into the living room. “I just want to warn you all that I probably snore after I drink.” He laid his sleeping bag down, threw his pillow on top of it and walked into the kitchen to make the first drink. “I may as well go first. You have to drink it no matter what it is, right?”

Blair laughed. “Simon, you make it sound like you’re going to give us something horrible to drink.”

“Quite the opposite. You all get your sleeping bags settled and I’ll make up the first drink.” Simon walked into the kitchen and pulled out the ingredients he would need. 

Rafe said, “I think you should tell us what it is while you make it.”

“That’s a good idea, Rafe,” Jim agreed. 

“Okay, here I go. I’m making Danny’s Blue Devil. There is ½ ounce tequila, ½ ounce gin, ½ ounce vanilla vodka, ½ ounce light rum, ½ ounce Sourz tropical liqueur, ½ ounce Blue Curacao liqueur and 1 and ½ ounce Sprite or seven up soda. As you can see, I’m mixing them all up together in a glass and adding ice once it’s ready. Here you go, Jim. You’re first.” Simon handed the drink to Jim and Jim smiled as soon as he tasted it. 

“This is delicious, you better hurry and make the others before they think I’m your favorite,” Jim joked. 

Simon stepped up his game and made all of the other’s their drinks so no one would be whining. They each grabbed a glass and made good noises as they drank. Simon looked around and saw all of the empty glasses and smiled. “Okay, who is next?”

“Pick me, pick me,” shouted Megan. She rushed into the kitchen and said, “I’m giving you a Black Cow 2. It’s better than a Black Cow. It’s 2 ounces of Kahlua coffee liqueur, 2 ounces of half and half and three ounces of Coca-cola.” While Megan talked she made all seven drinks and lined them up on the counter. “Come and get it, guys.”

They all grabbed the drink and Jim was the first to say, “I love this one. I could drink this all the time.”

“I’m glad you like it, Jimbo. It’s one of my favorites. Who is next?” she asked. 

Joel raised his hand and said, “I better go next because at this rate I’m going to be drunk before midnight.”

Jim said, “Why don’t we take a break and talk or something. Blair, why don’t you come up with an idea?”

Blair looked worried for just a second and then said, “Everyone has to tell a best New Year’s Eve story. Simon you start since you made the first drink.”

Simon thought a moment and said, “I think my favorite one was the first year that Daryl was old enough to say Happy New Year to us. He was so cute and so sweet. Joan and I were a good couple at that time, so it’s a nice memory. I haven’t thought about that in years. Thanks, Blair.”

Megan jumped up and said, “Before I fall down, I better tell my story. I spent one New Year’s Eve with just my dad. It was wonderful. We sat on the back porch and talked, laughed and teased each other. He let me have my first beer and I found out I didn’t like beer too much. So he made me a mixed drink and I found out I liked them very much. It was a great time. I’m like Simon, I haven’t thought about that in years. Thank you, Sandy. Oh, and if anyone wonders why I was alone with my dad, it’s because I was too young for the pub, so he offered to stay home with me. I was 17. I’ll never forget that night. I’m ready for another drink.”

Joel got up and moved into the kitchen to start his drinks. “We’re having a Flying Swan. It’s 1 ounce coconut rum, 1 ounce sour apple schnapps and 4 ounces of orange juice. I mix it all together and add ice and it’s ready.” Joel made all seven of them and said, “Ready whenever you are.”

Everyone came up and took the drink. Brown was the first one to say, “I don’t think I care for coconut rum. But it’s still a nice drink, Joel.”

Jim said, “Well, I like it very much, Joel. Thank you. Man, I’m getting light headed already.”

Joel laughed and said, “My favorite New Year’s Eve was spent with my wife before the cancer took her. It was our last one. It’s been a year. That’s hard to believe. But with all of your help, I got past it and started to live again. She was such a good woman and it was a bittersweet night that we shared a drink and wished for a better year. As you know, it wasn’t. So maybe this New Year’s Eve might be my new favorite. I really like spending time with all of you. You make my heart feel good instead of hurting like it usually does. Thank you all for being my friends.”

Everyone got up and took turns hugging Joel. They all sat back and just talked for a while and drank. 

Henri Brown stood up and said, “I would like to go next. My drink is called Canadian Splash. It’s 1 ounce of Smirnoff green apple twist vodka and 2 ounces of orange juice. As you see, I just put the two together in a cocktail glass and add a little ice. Tell me what you think of it.”

Blair smiled as he took a drink. “I like this one, Henri. I’m not going to pass out from this one.”

“I agree, it’s very understated and I like that,” Megan said. 

“My favorite story about New Years is with time spent with my brothers and my mom. We’re a very close family. They were upset that I was going to miss tonight but I told them this was very important and they all said they understood. I don’t know if they did. But this night is the best I’ve ever had. Megan and Blair you outdid yourselves with thinking this up. Great job, both of you.”

Jim stood up and said, “I’ll go next, but you don’t have to drink it if you don’t feel like it. We might be mixing one too many drinks tonight.” Everyone laughed and patted him on the back as he walked into the kitchen. “Mine is called Black Eye. It’s 1 and ½ ounces of vodka and 1 ounce of blackberry brandy. It’s a smooth drink and won’t take you by surprise at all. It’s another understated one. Try it everyone.”

They all grabbed the glasses and began to drink. Simon was the first to say something. “I’ve never had brandy, Jim. This is really good.”

“The vodka and the blackberry brandy give it a great taste,” Henri said as he finished his drink and licked his lips. 

“What’s your favorite New Year’s Eve story, Jim?” Simon asked. 

“That’s ones easy. It was last year, we were together for about a month before the holidays and everything was brighter, happier and more fun. I had the best time and I honestly don’t remember another New Year’s Eve being fun, so it must have been noteworthy.”

Blair pulled Jim down for a quick kiss and everyone said, “Awwww.”

Blair said, “Rafe you’re next. Although you look like you’re ready to take a nap.”

Rafe laughed and said, “Very funny, Hairboy. Mine is called Black Irish. It’s 3 ounces of black Irish whiskey, 1 ounce of Kahlua coffee liqueur and a maraschino cherry. Pour both over ice cubes in a glass and serve. Add the cherry and they are ready.” 

Jim reminded Rafe, “You have to tell your story.”

“I really don’t have a story to tell. So, I’m going to use this one as my favorite New Year’s Eve story. I’m having more fun. You guys are the best friends in the world and I’m so grateful for all of you. Thank you for being my friends. Now, does anyone like the drink?”

Jim raised his hand. “If it’s got Kahlua in it, I’m there. I loved it. I never thought I would say this, but thank God there is only one drink left. I’m getting a buzz like you wouldn’t believe.”

Simon clapped him on the back and laughed. “I’m right there with you.”

Blair was so thrilled that it was his turn. “My drink is called, ‘Bite Me’. It’s 1 ounce of rum, 1 ounce of root beer and 1 ounce of orange soda. You pour the rum, root beer and orange soda into a shaker half-filled with ice. You shake it like this and strain it like this into a glass. It’s ready for all of you. I know it sounds odd, but it’s really tasty.”

They all took the drink and Rafe was the first one that said, “This is gross, Sandburg.”

Brown smiled at Blair and said, “I have to agree with Rafe on this one. It’s pretty bad.”

Simon rinsed his glass out and said, “I couldn’t even drink it.”

“You’re all party-poopers. Every party has some poopers, that’s why we invited you, party poopers, party poopers,” Blair sang and made everyone laugh. 

Megan said, “You didn’t tell us a story, Sandy. You’re not getting out of it.”

“Mine should be simple. I should just say that it was Jim and my first New Years together, but that wasn’t my favorite. Sorry, Jim. One year my mother came for New Year’s Eve and we spent it together. She never spent holidays with me so it was sort of odd in itself. But we drank wine and had a wonderful time. She told me stories about me when I was growing up. Ones that I had never heard before. I never knew if they were true or if she made them up to make my night better. It was my first holiday alone at the university and I was so lonely. When she showed up, it was perfect. My prayers had been answered. The only bad thing is she left first thing in the morning and I didn’t see her for almost another year. But that one night was enough for me. I had a good time and I’ll remember it forever. And I do believe she made the stories up for my sake. I think she knew how lonely I was. So that’s my story.”

Jim hugged him and said, “I liked that story. Although I would have liked it more if your mom would have stayed another day or two. That would have been nice.”

“Yeah, but it wouldn’t have been Naomi, you know? Hey guys, it’s 11:55. We made it to midnight. Let’ all go out on the balcony and watch the fireworks,” Blair suggested. 

They all did. They were drunk, happy and surrounded by the best of friends. No one could want more than that. 

Simon looked over at everyone and smiled. “Do you think we all weigh too much for this balcony?” 

Everyone laughed and the fireworks started. They all hugged each other and said, ‘Happy New Year’ many, many times. Jim and Blair didn’t kiss because they were with friends. It was a friend’s night, not a lover’s night. And Jim and Blair were fine with that. 

Once the fireworks were over, they all took turns in the bathroom and laid down on their sleeping bags. 

Blair looked around the room once everyone was settled and ready to go to sleep. This had been an excellent idea. Even he had to admit it had been the best New Years in a long time. 

He curled into Jim’s body and started to fall asleep. Jim lay on his back, looking out the balcony door smiling. They were all very lucky. Jim could hear all of their heartbeats and somehow that meant even more to him. He could rest now, everyone was sleeping and it was his turn. 

Happy New Year, everyone.

The end


End file.
